


A crowd

by femmesteve



Series: Doll Parts Universe [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Feminization, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Will wants to be watched.





	A crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Eleanor wanted public sex.

If you saw Will in public, perhaps you would mistake him for a woman, though it would hardly be your fault. He was aware that the way he portrayed and dressed himself often sparked controversy and confusion. However, he didn't mind the looks, or the timid questions, or even the rude ones. Will adored the attention. Will insisted on wearing his pretty things to go out in public. If not for his own benefit, than for Hannibal's. Wasn't it nice to have someone attractive on your arm?

In Will's opinion, The Rude had the most welcoming night life in Baltimore. People came to him in numbers to admire his expensive platforms, or manicured fingers. How odd he was to them and yet they understood the appeal of making himself up in the way that he did.

When Hannibal had decided that the attention was enough for the night, he would urge Will away with a arm around his middle, drained socially and morally. Will was his after all. Will understood it wasn't wise to entertain his suitors for very long, lest he vex his lover like many times before. Will was happy to be possessed by such a fine man. He no longer needed to portray himself as society's understanding of a man. To be owned by Hannibal was a pleasure and not an embarrassment.

Will, the prettiest picture in his pink pumps and romper, legs shaved and stretched long. He hung on Hannibal's arm like a vice, batting his lashes at those who dared to stare. Hannibal drank from a glass of wine, every once in a while pressing it to Will's lips. Hannibal ran his tongue against the pink stain on the glass, tasting the lipstick there, reminded of his lover's sweet mouth. He chased the real thing, hands on Will's chin as he tipped it up for a deep kiss. Will moaned softly and leaned into it, sliding his fingers into Hannibal's hair for show.

Will exhaled against Hannibal's moist lips, licking his own. He stroked Hannibal's cheek and pressed his lips to the man's ear, breathing hotly against the shell for a moment,

"I'm wet, daddy," Will whispered, the words breathy and wanting.

Hannibal watched Will bite his lip, eyes dark.

"Has all of this attention excited you?" Hannibal murmured, hands coming to rest on Will's hips.

Will nodded, a soft "mhm" leaving his lips, a pitiful noise.

"Shall I tend to you?" Hannibal asked.

"Please," Will breathed.

Hannibal set his glass down on the bar and took Will by the hand, before beginning to lead him past conversing people. Will made eyes at people as they passed, unable to help himself.

"Hey baby," A man said, reaching to touch Will's face.

"Excuse me," Hannibal paused, wrenching Will behind himself, "Didn't your mother teach you not to touch things that don't belong to you?"

"Daddy," Will said softly, tugging on Hannibal's shirt.

"Daddy's talking," Hannibal responded.

Will pursed his lips, before wrapping a hand around Hannibal's neck and leaning up on his toes, "Let's keep him," Will whispered.

"There a problem?" The man asked, beginning to watch the both of them wearily.

"Not at all," Hannibal said, pausing to take Will's hand off of his neck, "Would you like to join us?" He asked.

The man looked to Will, who was practically rocking on his heels in anticipation, sucking on his lower lip and unabashedly staring the man down.

"Come play with us," Will invited.

Hannibal's hand crept low to rest on Will's lower back, possessive, but tolerant of the other man's gaze. Will reached out to take the man's hand, and felt nails press into the skin on his back. He shuddered, but began to tug the man along with them.

Will held onto the man's hand with both of his own, nuzzling his arm as they walked. He could tell that Hannibal was making the man feel uncomfortable, but it only served to excite Will.

Hannibal held the bathroom door open for the two other men. It was surprisingly empty, and Will barely took notice before rushing into the largest stall, dragging their guest along with him. Will backed himself against the wall, taking the man with him with both hands on either side of his face. He pressed their lips together softly, eyes open so that he could watch Hannibal.

"You wanna watch us?" Will whispered, breath hot against the other man's slick lips.

The man exhaled and gripped Will's hips, "Oh, you're naughty," He said softly.

"I believe he did say _watch_ ," Hannibal warned, locking the stall behind them all.

The man took the hint and backed away from Will, who held his arms open for his lover to come into. Hannibal took Will's chin in hand and tipped it up for a deep kiss that had Will mewling into his mouth for more.

"I'm going to eat you up, darling," Hannibal said, the words playful and soft enough that only Will could hear them.

"Oh, _please_ ," Will begged in return.

Hannibal smiled for a moment, before pressing a parting kiss to Will's lips.

"Take this off," He instructed, tugging on Will's romper.

Will complied immediately, eager to shed the floral fabric onto the floor. He stood proud in a white corset set and his pumps, showing off for their guest. Hannibal allowed him to do this for a moment, before hungrily yanking Will's panties around his ankles. Will pressed his palms against the wall and leaned against in anticipation,

Hannibal licked his lips, before gripping Will's growing erection in his hand. He massaged it softly in his hand for a moment, before teasing the head with his thumb. Will exhaled shakily and arched into the touch, eyes flickering over to their guest.

The man had his dick out and was stroking it softly, eyes glued to Will's cock.

"Oh, daddy, please," Will moaned.

Hannibal leaned in and licked the tip softly, taking a delicate taste of Will's precome. He parted his lips and sucked softly on the head for a moment so that Will squirmed and sighed out. He pumped the length of it as he lathed his tongue against the slit, only teasing for the moment.

"I want your fingers," Will whined.

Hannibal pulled away and wiped his mouth using the back of his hand, before coming to his feet again.

"Go on, then," He said, pressing the fingers to Will's lips.

Will accepted them, moaning and beginning to suck obediently. He tongued at the pads, coating them thoroughly. Hannibal's cock twitched inside of his pants at the feeling of Will's tongue on his skin.

"Enough," Hannibal said, removing his fingers.

Hannibal moved his fingers to Will's entrance, where he circled carefully. He was very slow as he pushed the first one in, wanting to watch Will struggle through the discomfort. Will whined, but said nothing. He was a big girl, he reminded himself.

"Fuck, take them, baby," The man grunted from his spot in the corner, grasping Will's attention again.

Will smiled at him, "You like watching me get fucked?" He asked, before biting his lip.

"Yeah," The man responded breathily.

"It feels so good," Will moaned, "My daddy's fingers are nice and thick."

Hannibal slid in a second finger alongside the first, twisting them to create a bigger intrusion. Will nodded and squeezed around them, wanting more. Will reached for his cock and began to pull on it idly, creating a dull pleasure that he felt the need to chase. Hannibal had began to work his fingers in deeper, curling and probing until they brushed against Will's prostrate. Will whimpered and paused his stroking as Hannibal began to deliberately curl against the spot.

Their guest was now masturbating furiously, the sound of skin loud in the stall. It made Will fear for a moment that the man would come and end their fun, too quickly.

"Come here," Will said softly to the man, reaching his arm out to him.

The man stepped forward immediately into Will's space, hand still covering his dick. Will pulled the man in for a wet kiss, tongues seeking out each other instantly. Will grabbed the man's cock firmly in his hand and began to stoke softly. He grinned at the shuddering breath that left the man's lips.

Hannibal removed his fingers slowly, watching the two kiss languidly. He used his clean hand to grab Will's face and direct it toward his own, stealing a hungry kiss from his still open mouth. Will moaned and squeezed the man's cock, letting Hannibal lick into his mouth possessively.

The man covered Will's hand with his own and began to set the pace, jerking him off so that he leaned against Will and sighed, warm breath on Will's neck. A groan, and then he came on Will's naked hip. The other two men paused their kissing to look at him.

"Oh, you're no good to us now," Will said a bit mournfully, "Leave us." He said.

The man, sated and complete, made no move to argue with the other man. He zipped himself back into his pants and left the stall. Hannibal had it locked again immediately after, pressing Will against the stall door. Hannibal pinned Will's wrists above his head in one hand, using the other to free his erection from his pants. He grunted and took them both in hand, leaning his forehead against Will's as he began to pump.

Will sighed out and arched, making no move to free himself as Hannibal pleasured them both. Will closed his eyes and recalled to mind the length of their stranger, how his dick had been heavy in his hand as he stroked him. Will imagined that he could take both Hannibal and the other man, feel the delicious stretch as they speared him wide open. Will panted and twisted slightly in Hannibal's grip.

The image was enough to send Will over, making him arch and come in spurts on Hannibal's hand and cock. Hannibal moaned at this and used Will's slick as lubricant to jerk himself, hand moving smoothly until he could come with a low, pleased noise.

At that time the door swung open and Will froze beneath the other man, bringing his lip between his teeth. The sound of someone pissing and then leaving without having washed his hands. Will wrinkled his nose, eyes bearing into Hannibal's.

Hannibal paid this no mind and left Will pressed against the stall door as he wadded up tissues from the dispenser on the wall. After tucking himself away, he also scooped Will's discarded panties off of the floor and held them open as Will carefully stepped into them with his pumps on. This was followed by his romper.

Will, after examining himself in the mirror outside the stall, had decided that he was ready to dance again. 


End file.
